breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
SwaySway
SwaySway is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated series Breadwinners. SwaySway comes from a line of bread delivery ducks, or "Breadwinners". SwaySway pilots the Rocket Van with his best friend, or "bap", Buhdeuce. He is voiced by Robbie Daymond. Biography From Nickelodeon's official website: Appearance SwaySway wears a blue cap, has green feathers, blonde hair, and a yellow beak. He is thin and wears black shoes, blue shorts and a white shirt. Relationships Buhdeuce Buhdeuce is SwaySway's best friend, roommate, and co-pilot. They're almost always seen together, whethers it's during work or at their home. Throughout the show, they have to work together to overcome many sticky situations. SwaySway technically is Buhdeuce's mentor and he is always giving Buhdeuce tips on being a the best Breadwinner that he can be. SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a very strong bond and friendship. Jelly Jelly is SwaySway and Buhduece's pet frog. SwaySway loves Jelly very much and cares for her Ketta Ketta will help SwaySway and Buhdeuce with any problems that involves the rocket van, she is their personal mechanic. As revealed in the episode "Rocket Trouble" she could work and improve the rocket van very fast so SwaySway and Buhdeuce could deliver their bread on time, but usually the new improvements to the rocket van will cause trouble for SwaySway and Buhdeuce and the van would crash in a firey pille of rubble. Whenever the rocket van is down or broken, SwaySway and Buhdeuce will bring what ever is left of the van to Ketta's garage and she'll fix it right up. Bread Maker SwaySway, along with Buhdeuce, meet the Bread Maker in the episode "Mine All Mine". The Bread Maker is sort of a mentor to the Breadwinners and tells them about all the bread they encounter. They summon him using the Magic Toaster he gave thim in the aforementioned episode. T-Midi T-Midi is SwaySway and Buhdeuce's number one custormer. T-Midi is a very sophisticated and uptight owl that would barely leave his comfort zone and doesn't insist on doing such nonsence that is involved with SwaySway and Buhdeuce. T-Midi enjoys fine decor and painting portraits of his mom but SwaySway and Buhdeuce would constantly crash into T-Midi's home and ruin everything in his house. Rambamboo Rambamboo, as shown in the episode Stank Breath, is not on good terms with both SwaySway and Buhdeuce. According to the press website, Rambamboo is always looking for a reason to bust SwaySway and Buhdeuce. Sightings *Intro: "Bread Delivery Song" *Pilot: "Breadwinners" Season 1 *101a: "Thug Loaf" *101b: "Mine All Mine" *102a: "Stank Breath" *102b: "Frog Day Afternoon" *103a: "Employee of the Month" *103b: "Brocrastination" *104a: "Rocket Trouble" *104b: "The Brave and the Mold" *105a: "Lost at Pond" *105b: "From Bad to Nurse" *106a: "Love Loaf" *106b: "Beach Day of Horror" *107a: "Quazy for Vanessa" *107b: "Tunnel of Fear" *108a: "Driver's Breaducation" *108b: "Food Fight Club" *109a: "Diner Ducks" *109b: "Switcheroo" *110a: "Insane in the Crane Game" *110b: "Buhdeuce Goes Berserk" Season 2 *TBA Games *Big Bread Booty Bash *Nickelodeon Champions of the Chill *Ducktionary Quotes Trivia *SwaySway is the first character whose family has been shown. The second is T-Midi. (The Brave and the Mold (SwaySway) and From Bad to Nurse (T-Midi) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks